


Because It's In Your Heart

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Gen, post avatar, pre korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aang attempts to explain the nature of legends to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, prompt: Love songs last longer than lovers ever do. Don't blame me, I've been listening to the hippie songs from Cave of Two Lovers a lot lately.

  
“Dad,” Tenzin said to him one afternoon, his face confused. “When we were in the market today there were some people singing about you.”  
  
“Eh?” Aang asked, dropping back to the ground from his air scooter. He’d been expecting a question about airbending. “That’s not unusual. What were they singing?”  
  
Tenzin’s face wrinkled. “About you and Mom fighting in the catacombs in Ba Sing Se. I’ve heard them before though. They sing about you and Mom all the time. And Uncle Sokka and Sifu Toph too.”  
  
“Huh.” Aang hadn’t heard them before. Katara usually went to market – he tended to attract a crowd whenever he went. “Did you give them any of your coins?”  
  
“No!” Tenzin looked down at the ground, idly sending ankle-high tornadoes in every direction. “That’s _weird_. Don’t you think it’s weird?”  
  
Aang grimaced and thought about it, wondering how to explain to his son that those people and their songs were of little consequence to him. Their son had noticed some time ago that people treated his father and mother differently than everyone else, that his parents were _special_ , but Aang hadn’t realized exactly how much he’d heard. Finally Aang reached and gestured to his son, bringing him under the shelter of his arm.  
  
“Did I ever tell you,” he asked quietly, “how the city of Omashu got its name?”


End file.
